


Escape Attempt #13

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: It's not the first, and it certainly won't be the last. Though Gideon would like to know that her distraction worked, and wasn't a deliberate attempt to make Harrow a mix tape.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Escape Attempt #13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).



“Two more steps, Griddle, and I will show you why the Interplanetary Alliance could never invade Drearburh. One hint— it has nothing to do with the sulphuric atmosphere.“

Gideon who has endured her self-imposed muscle lock for a few hours now, collapse into a heap. She tried smuggling herself out before, and as the only regular contact with the outside world the food shuttle seemed the obvious choice. She had slightly regretted it the first time, because Harrow shut down the deliveries for three months, but even the Reverend Daughter couldn’t subsist on black-eyed peas and purple sweet potato forever, the only two plants that could survive the lack of substance in the ground.

"I thought you’d be busy enough with the tinny audio streams. I picked them especially for you." Gideon really thought she had found a method to distract Harrow for a few hours—well, she’d clearly managed to divert her for a bit, only the food shuttle seemed a bit later than usual.

"Your taste in music is a disgrace."

Translated into normal human speech, that meant Harrow clearly liked it. "Which one did you enjoy more? My guess is Bring Me to Life, that one just has your hands all over."

Gideon felt Harrow’s foot tap her gently, and tried curling up in a more defensive posture, but it was too late: Harrow had already stepped on her.

"Get up, Griddle. Report to Aiglamene, and then I guess it’s your turn to scrub the altars again. All of them."

"Or is it: Everybody’s Fool? I feel like it must be Everybody’s Fool."

Harrow did not reply, which was very telling. Gideon didn’t quite know what it told, only that it was simply typical. Her dreams were crumbling away in her hands, while Harrow trampled all over them.

Gideon tried getting up—there was no point to being belligerent now. Since she’d fucked over all her tendons that proved to be difficult.

Harrow stood there, tapping her foot. Then, apparently, she ouldn’t take it anymore and summoned two of her skeletons to drag her along. it took all the way to the entrance hall until Harrow spoke again. And it was to ask her, incidentally, as an aside, not curious at all, "How did you get that music to run on the comm units?"

Wouldn’t you like to know. "I tell you if you let me go free," Gideon said.

Harrow huffed angrily. Two heartbeats, three, then, "If you install it for me, I can get you a subscription to," she grimaces, "Tactical Titties of the Third or whatever."

Gideon froze, completely. Her brain stopped. When she began registering her surroundings again, Harrow had swept out to do nefarious things to corpses, probably. "You love it! You do! I knew you would! Evanescence is a *classic*"


End file.
